


so damn into you

by yuckk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, and doing a lot more :smirk:, no beta we die like men, ok enjoy, sensitive!ethan, sorry not sorry lolz, swaggots going at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: Love would be the death of him, and love was Ethan Nestor.or: ethan gets drunk and promises mark a blowjob (im bad at summaries ok)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	so damn into you

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at 5am and it isnt beta'd dont yell at me for mistakes
> 
> hi !! never written these two before but im a whore for sensitive!ethan so here u go
> 
> song title from so damn into you by vlad holiday a true eargasm
> 
> ok enjoy

Ethan:  
mark 

markkkkekwisjfjd 

mqrkycmarky makr makr amrk 

pls 

owodir8w8djjf !!!&!&$€@*! 

haha owo 

HELP 

im at freinds prty pls m gona vry 

ill cry in the batjroom and send u a video COME PICK ME UP 

plesw. 

mark 

marke mark marl 

ill blow u .pls 

HELP ME

.

Mark groaned as he closed the car door, in a grey shirt that hugged his body and baggy pajama pants along with a pair of trainers he'd thrown on. Trust Ethan to pull something like this at four a.m in the fucking morning. Eth owed him, big time. 

He rubbed at his eyes and started the car up, pulling out of the driveway. He had to put the heating on halfway through the drive because oh yeah, it was the ass crack of dawn and his stupid boyfriend had gone to some party. Why couldn't he call an uber like a normal person? 

Mark knows he'd pick Ethan up no matter what time it was, though, a little too infatuated with the small boy. Love would be the death of him, and love was Ethan Nestor. 

He pulls up to the address and sees multiple people leaving, most stumbling, obviously drunk, and he really hoped he wouldn't have to carry a loud, drunk Ethan to the car. 

Mark makes his way into the house, -- which is fucking massive, by the way, what the fuck -- and eventually has to pull his phone out of his pocket.

Mark:  
Eth, where are u

ethan:  
im !!!£!£÷£#* hehwjdjjehfhc

Mark:  
Ethan

Ethan:  
batrhoom!a!! 

i thrwe up helpvme pls 

ddisguting😟

Mark huffs out a weak chuckle at his boyfriend's texts before jogging up the stairs, preparing himself to go room to room, hoping he doesn't see anything he doesn't want to. 

. 

"Maark!" Ethan's giddy voice slurs from where he's lying in the bathtub, shirt gone and one sock on, jeans pulled up to his knees. The older can't help but snort, so incredibly infatuated with the mess in front of him. Ethan has a dazed, happy look on his face, probably high, smile wide, and Mark smiles, too. Obviously not as stupidly as his boyfriend is, but it's still a smile. 

"Hey, Eth. You okay?" he asks, kneeling beside the bathroom, forearms crossed on the side of the tub, and Ethan grins toothily at him. Then he leans in, and his breath fucking _stinks_ , but he's leaning like he's about to share a secret, so Mark goes along with it. Maybe it'll actually be a useful piece of information. 

"I don't know," he whispers before bursting out into a fit of giggles. And Mark would be slightly agitated, but who could when the cutest boy in the world was making him swoon simply from a couple of giggles? 

"Okay. You think you can stand up for me?" Mark leans back, stands up, offers his hands but Ethan smacks them away, insisting he can do it himself. 

"I'm a _warrior_ ," he says matter-of-factly, and Mark has to resist the urge to laugh, instead pursing his lips, a large smile ruining it. 

But, of course, Ethan almost falls once he's in an odd, half crouch position, hands gripping the edge of the tub in a poor attempt to save himself. That plan worked out great. 

Mark's hoisting Ethan over his shoulder before he can think twice about the yelps of protest he'll surely get, because the smaller has an odd god complex that comes out when he's drunk, makes him act like he's the king of the world, and whilst it's adorable, it causes a few issues every now and then. So Mark starts walking through the house, ignores the weak punches he's recieving on his back and tries to remember the way back to the front door. The house is emptier now, also -- the front lawn has cleared out and drunken shouts echo through the streets. 

"Mark --" 

"Be quiet, Ethan," he sighs, but said boy simply repeats his name again, sounding a little more urgent now. They're a few feet away from the car and Mark just wants to get home, clean his boyfriend up and sleep until next week. 

"No, I'm -- gonna throw up." And, _oh_. 

Mark gently puts Ethan down, rubs his back and runs a soothing hand through his hair, trying to calm the smaller boy as best as he can whilst he empties his stomach on the grass. Mark sends a silent apology to the owner of this house. 

"You okay?" he asks after Ethan seems to be done, shivering as he stands up on two shaky legs, lips a bright red. Mark feels his heart break a little. 

"No," Ethan says with a small pout he doesn't even seem to realise he's doing. The taller wraps an arm around his shoulder, whispering reassurances and silently thanking past him for turning on the heating, meaning the car would still be warm when they got in it. 

"In you go, that's it," Mark praises, knowing his boyfriend is probably a bit fragile at the moment. He goes to close the door but is stopped by a cold hand. 

"No -- stay here," Ethan frowns at him, too dazed to understand things properly right now, and Mark chuckles. 

"I'm just walking round the car, don't worry. You can see me," he reassures. Ethan nods slowly, lets his boyfriend close the door. He watches Mark walk around the front of the car like he said he would, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

God, he's so in love with this man. 

. 

The drive back is calm, a soft song humming from the radio, and the lullaby-like tune eventually helps Ethan to sleep. Mark knows he'll have to carry the smaller again, change his clothes and make sure to grab things he'll need first thing in the morning to put them on the bedside table. But he doesn't mind too much, because Ethan's happiness equals his own. 

His boyfriend stirs when Mark is lowering him into the bed, a fresh hoodie on him that he'd been party concious for when it was put on. Mark simply shushes him with a few kisses and whispered praises, telling him he's done so well with getting to bed even though he hadn't done much of the work. Ethan melts into the sheets, is asleep before Mark can even go and grab a few things from the bathroom. 

Jesus Christ, Mark is gone for this boy. 

. 

They wake up tangled together, breathing slow and the only source of light being the setting sun that peers through cracks in the blinds as if it's briefly greeting them. 

"Hey, how you feeling?" Mark's gravelly voice rumbles. Ethan feels himself tremble slightly at it. 

"Headache," he frowns, a whine getting caught in his painfully dry throat. 

"Oh, yeah -- let me." Mark shuffles, sits up and motions for Ethan to do the same, so he does. He passes the glass of water and aspirin to his boyfriend, who takes it gratefully. 

"Also, you drunk texted me last night," Mark says with a smug grin. Ethan's head drops down as he laughs nervously. 

"Whatever you show me, I'm choosing to believe it's edited," he replies matter-of-factly, biting his lip when Mark picks up his phone. 

"Here it is," he smiles, holding the screen in front of Ethan, letting the smaller boy take his phone to read through the odd texts. 

"Let me just... _delete_ \--" 

"No!" 

They roll around in the bed, Ethan letting out a scream-like yelp when Mark practically tackles him, trying to grab the phone from his hands so he can't do what he said he was going to do. 

Mark wins eventually, of course, straddling Ethan's thighs and holding his arms above his head with one hand, his phone in the other. 

"Can't delete them now, huh?" Mark taunts, making the other squirm and try get out of the stronger's grip. 

"I'm not blowing you now," Ethan huffs, and Mark laughs, the sound low and rumbling. 

"We'll see." 

. 

The day is normal enough from that point on, Ethan streams and Mark plans out a video idea he'd been fixating on for a couple days now. The pair eat all three meals together, share kisses like it's second nature. Overall, it's a calm morning. Peaceful. 

Only after dinner when Mark is sat at his desk, editing app open on his screen and some music playing in the background does everything differ. 

It's nothing out of the ordinary, at first -- Ethan comes in, asks for a few kisses that Mark is happy to deliver, then he goes and sits on their bed. Turns his phone on and quickly becomes indulged in whatever he's doing on it. 

Mark looks over at him every few minutes, just to check on him, almost like an instinct. He smiles when he sees Ethan laughing at something on the screen or just looking happy. 

It's about twenty minutes later when Mark's chair is being lightly spun around, though. Ethan's behind him, hands on the chair and Mark chuckles. 

"What do you want, hm?" 

Ethan says nothing, just pulls off Mark's headphones carefully before kissing his neck, nuzzling into it as he does so. 

"Remember this morning," he mumbles, "with the texts." 

Mark hums in response, lets Ethan spin him around and climb onto his lap gently. He thinks about bringing up when Ethan said he wouldn't blow him but knows it'd ruin whatever mood his love is in. 

"Well, yeah." He's giggling slightly now, like he's high or something, and Mark wonders how it's possible for one person to make you feel this way. 

Ethan slowly drops to his knees with a gentle thud. Mark whispers words of approval and watches the way his boyfriend smiles. He's not sure if he should talk like he normally does, lead Ethan through it incase the other falters. 

He figures he doesn't need to at the moment, though, because now Ethan has his mouth around him and Mark wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence even if he wanted to. 

"Fuck," he hisses out, hand in Ethan's hair as he tugs on it appreciatively, hips bucking involuntarily as he groans. 

Ethan's hand is wrapped around what he can't take in his mouth and Mark is honestly obsessed with how pretty he looks like this. Pretty and obedient. 

"So good for me, huh?" 

Ethan feels a little dizzy at the _for me_ added in there, a pleasant buzz settling deep in his gut as his head dips a little lower. Mark hits the back of his throat and tears sting his eyes, so he pulls back, a trail of saliva there as he does so. 

"You okay?" Mark's tugs on his hair becomes a gentle stroke of his cheek, and Ethan just feels loved. He nods and lets the other guide him through the rest, hips moving slowly as Ethan kneels there and takes it. Would feel a bit lazy but the way Mark is cooing at him in between breathy moans sends butterflies through his stomach. 

"'m close, Eth," Mark warns him after a while, movements uncoordinated and jerky. Ethan's hands come up to his hips as he holds Mark still, bobs his head a little faster and the other finishes with a loud groan. Holds Ethan's head down and makes him gag, tears now running down his flushed cheeks. 

It takes a minute or so for Mark to fully come down from his high, gently pulling Ethan off of him and tucking himself away. 

"You're pretty like this," Mark whispers, like it's only for his ears and Ethan keens. Is still shamefully hard, his hips jerking against nothing, so desperate for anything. His lips are swollen and tears are still running down his face, but Mark honestly thinks he's the most angelic thing on this earth. All delicate and so beautifully fragile. 

"Can you stand up for me?" 

Ethan nods shakily, accepts the outstretched hand his lover offers, head hazy and thoughts fogged. Mark leads him to their bed, sits down and pulls Ethan with him so the smaller is straddling him. 

"You wanna get off?" 

He whines high in his throat into Mark's neck, hips moving shakily. He doesn't think he can talk at the moment, can only feel, the rest of his senses dulled. 

A hand slips into his sweatpants and a moan escapes his cherry lips. 

"Always so sensitive," Mark chuckles deeply into his ear, kissing along his neck, adding the occasional bruise that'll be faded by tomorrow into his neck. Mark is stroking him over his briefs and it's enough to spill him over the edge, finishing with gasps that make his breath hitch. He slumps against the other, thighs trembling every few moments as he rides the last of his high out. 

Ethan needs to get drunk more often.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!! sorry lolz
> 
> ok bye


End file.
